In real time video systems, compression and decompression are typically done using the same or similar hardware at roughly the same speed. Real time video systems have often required hardware that is too expensive for a single user, or such systems have sacrificed picture quality in favor of lower cost hardware. This problem has been bypassed by the use of presentation level video systems where the compression is performed on expensive hardware, but the decompression is done by low cost hardware. This solution works only in situations where the single-user system needs only to playback compressed video which has been prepared ahead of time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for compressing and decompressing real time motion video which may operate on lower cost hardware while maintaining acceptable picture quality.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description of the invention which follows.